


Advice

by kikimonster28



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikimonster28/pseuds/kikimonster28
Summary: Lip asks Ian for advice which makes him nostalgic.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Advice

Ian is sitting at the kitchen table when Lip walks in the back door and slams it behind him. 

“What’s wrong?” Ian puts down his phone and looks at his older brother.

Lip pulls out a chair and sits down “I just had to get out of the house. Tami is constantly on my ass about something. Nothing is ever good enough!”

Ian laughs, “Ya relationships can be a bitch.”

Lip sighs, “The thing is I don’t know if this is just normal relationship shit or a sign to get the fuck out. I really don’t know if I want to live the rest of my life like this.” He rubs his head and leans towards Ian. “I mean Mickey drives you crazy sometimes right? So how did you know he was the one?”

Ian thinks for a moment while spinning his wedding ring. “It's hard to explain. I love him obviously, but it's so much deeper than that for us. We’ve been through so much together over the years that our bond is really strong. We just know each other completely and I can’t imagine ever being with someone else.”

Lip leans back in his chair and sighs. “Fuck, I’ve never felt anything even close to that with someone. Tami and I weren’t even good when we first got together. We had the most awkward sex at Brad’s wedding. Now we rarely have sex.”

“Shit dude I really can’t help you with that. Mickey and I have had our share of problems but sex certainly was never one of them.”

“Tami is a good person and a good mom. I just don’t know if she is the right person for me. But I’m terrified she would take Fred away if we ever broke up. I really love the stability we’ve built for Fred and I don’t want him going through the shit we did as kids. I also don’t want to keep feeling like I’m not good enough for her.”

Ian shakes his head, “Damn that's a lot. It's not like you have to decide tonight. Give it a few days and see what happens.”

The sound of footsteps told them someone was coming downstairs so they both fell silent. Mickey appears and quickly reads the room. “Just grabbing a beer.” Ian and Lip both nod as he heads to the front door with his beer. Ian can’t help but watch Mickey leave. 

Lip laughs, “God I never thought I would look to your relationship with Mickey Milkovich as an example of a happy marriage.”

Ian laughs too “Ya who knew? Everything we’ve gone through has made us stronger. I guess you just have to think about if you can live without Tami. That was always the question that helped me look past all the bullshit and realize I loved Mickey more than anything.”

Lip says nothing but Ian can tell his mind is processing. 

“Hey man thanks for the advice.”

They hug and Ian follows Lip out. They find Mickey on the front steps drinking his beer.

Lip looks at them and smiles, “Night”

Ian sits down with Mickey and puts his hand on his knee. Mickey doesn’t ask what that was about, he knows Ian will tell him if he wants to talk about it. Ian doesn’t feel like he needs to share Lip’s business. 

Ian looks over at Mickey with a loving smile. 

“What the fuck you looking at?” Mickey teases.

“It's just crazy, thinking about how far we’ve come. Remember what you said to me after the first time we hooked up?”

Mickey thinks for a moment. “Something like kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out?”

Ian laughs at the memory, “Ya and now we are married and you fucking love kissing me.”

Mickey scoffs, “it's ok.” He looks more closely at his husband. “What's up with this trip down memory lane?”

Ian suddenly felt like all was right with the world. A cool night breeze was blowing while he sat on the steps with his husband. Even though they had been married almost a year he sometimes still didn’t believe it. 

“Talking to Lip got me thinking. We really were meant to be. I mean nothing, from your dad, to your sham marriage, to the army or my diagnosis or even fucking prison could keep us apart.”

Mickey has the sweetest face looking at him right now. He can’t help but stare into Ian’s eyes. He knows exactly what his husband is talking about. He remembers all those lonely nights with Svetlana, in prison and in Mexico where all he wanted was to be with Ian. 

“I knew what I was doing.” Mickey pulls down his shirt and points to his Ian Galagher tattoo.

Ian reaches up to put both hands on Mickey’s face. “I love you” He pulls him in for a deep kiss.

Mickey smiles. “I know. I love you too. Now you better take me upstairs and fuck me good or I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.”

Instantly they are both running up the stairs. Ian shuts the door behind him and pulls Mickey into him. The electricity between them is so intense. They could both feel that tonight is different. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey and kisses him deeply and slowly. 

Mickey, who is normally so impatient, just lets Ian kiss him all over. Soon their shirts are off and Ian was kissing Mickey’s neck which drove him crazy. Mickey was content to let Ian do that forever, he just ran his hands up Ian’s back. He loved how their skin felt together. 

Their kissing became more frantic and the rest of the clothes came off. Ian kept kissing Mickey while he pushed him back towards their bed. They kept making out while their hands were on each other. Mickey was dying for Ian and his husband knew it. Ian pulled back and looked straight into his eyes while he pushed in. 

“Uh Ian! Yes!” Ian didn’t let him continue, he immediately had his lips back on his husband. 

The whole world fell away.

Every movement felt amazing. Mickey dug his hands into Ian’s back. When Ian started kissing Mickey’s neck again he was sent over the edge. Ian soon followed with one last deep thrust. For a moment they just held onto each other trying to breathe.

Ian rolled onto his back and Mickey lay on his chest. Ian looked down at Mickey who was already drifting off.

“So did that qualify as good? I’m hoping to keep my tongue.”

Mickey’s eyes opened to look up at his redhead. “Good? Way beyond just good. You can definitely keep your tongue. I’m kind of fond of what you can do with it.”

Ian didn’t want to sleep. He was floating on the best high- a combination of love and sex. He absentmindedly stroked Mickey’s back while he just enjoyed the feeling of pure happiness.

His mind didn’t know what was going to happen when he blurted out, “When did you know?”

Mickey took a deep breath and propped himself up on his elbow to really look at Ian. He didn’t need Ian to elaborate, he understood the question. 

“When I found you at the club the first time. It all crashed down on me- how much I missed you, how sad I was that I hurt you, how jealous I was of those creeps touching you, and how you were the most goddamn beautiful thing in the world.” 

Mickey reached over to stroke Ian’s hair. He never had a thing for redheads before Ian. Now it was one of his favorite things about his husband. 

“Remember when we got reunited in prison? I was so fucking happy to see you but so mad you had ruined your hair. That black hair was awful!”

“Well sorry I didn’t exactly know my first day of prison was going to be so important.”

“Thank god it didn’t last long.”

Ian was almost purring while Mickey kept stroking his hair. 

“When did you know?” Mickey asked quietly. 

“That night I came over to your house and we hung out and watched movies. We were in the middle of arguing about Seagal and Van Damme and I thought, ‘I could hang out with this idiot forever.’”

Mickey laughed. “The only idiot is a person who thinks Van Damme is better than Seagal!” 

Ian started laughing too. He pulled Mickey back to his chest. “I don’t even have the energy to explain how wrong you are. Go to sleep my beautiful idiot.” Ian kissed the top of Mickey’s head. The both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
